Bonbon and Bacon
by Kit2000
Summary: "Just do it, and you will sleep on a couch tonight, Kitty. And I am sure she will share your company". An Adrien/Marinette after wedding fanfic!


_**A/N Hello again! We are back with a little one-shot we wanted to write a long time ago. But now it's ready and it wants to be read by you =) and it also goes as a little gift for today's date – an International Cat Day!**_

 _ **We hope you will like this random idea ^_^**_

 _ **Happy International Cat Day, everyone!**_

 _ ****_ _ **Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_

 **Bonbon and Bacon**

It was one of those rare days, when Adrien and Marinette could spend time together in a cozy atmosphere of their house.

Adrien was sitting at a kitchen table and slicing a piece of delicious bacon, while Marinette was cooking some omelette in a frying-pan. They were preparing breakfast together. Even if they didn't talk much, they still felt very comfortable in that unique silence between them. Soft smiles could be detected on the married couple's faces.

But suddenly that cozy atmosphere fell apart due to some melodic sound and Agrest's playful words.

The girl glanced back to find out what happened and witnessed a very cute scene. Her kitten jumped on a chair beside Adrien and embraced his hand, in which he was holding a knife, with her little furry paws. The kitten was looking at the young man with extremely mesmerizing gaze of her big pure-amber eyes, admiration could be clearly read in them too.

"Ha-ha, you want some bacon, Bonbon?" the handsome lord of the house asked, looking at the creature with a big smile. The kitten just emitted a tiny purring sound.

"No, Bonbon!" Marinette turned around and glared at the kitten disapprovingly. "How many times did I tell you not to jump on chairs? And you won't eat bacon! It's bad for your health!"

But the kitty didn't pay any attention to her mistress's outburst. She continued to show her adoration towards Adrien, clenching his hand in her paws oh-so gently and carefully. It brought a grin on his face, when she rubbed her soft smoky head against his knuckles.

"You are too strict, my Lady," Agrest noted, glancing at his wife. "Just look how cute she is! Bonbon wants some bacon, right Bonbon?" he addressed to the kitten enthusiastically and received a tiny 'meow' in response.

"Bonbon, come here immediately! You are _**my**_ cat and you must listen to your mommy!" Marinette said in a warning tone and knotted her eyebrows in irritation. But Adrien's next words became the last drop to her patience.

"But she loves daddy more than her grouchy mommy, because daddy will give her some bacon she wants so much," and with those arrogant words he was about to put a little piece in the cat's mouth, when the heroine's cold tone sliced the silence.

"Just do it, and you will sleep on a couch tonight, Kitty. And I am sure she will share your company".

His hand stopped on a half-way to Bonbon's great disappointment.

"You can't be serious, my Lady! It's just a little piece of bacon…" Adrien demanded in disbelief. His wife was too cruel to make him sleep on the uncomfortable couch.

"She is a Chartreuxand Chartreuxhave to be fed with Super-Premium food", the young woman send him a determinate gaze and crossed her arms on her chest, covering the image of a ladybug on her apron.

"Then why did Alya give you so high-breed cat for your Birthday?" Adrien didn't surrender. He arched his eyebrow enquiringly and to his surprise he witnessed his lovely wife blushing like a high-school girl on her first date.

"I have no idea why she chose this breed, but she and Nino want us to know what responsibility for children is, since they really wish us to become parents…just like them".

A soft smile touched the young man's face after hearing that. Adrien stood up from the kitchen sofa and walked to his lovely wife, catching her in his strong yet warm embrace.

"Don't worry, we will become parents sooner or later. It's been only a year since the day of our marriage."

"I know, but I still don't understand why I can't get pregnant. We are both absolutely healthy, yet, we still can't…

"Take it easy, my beautiful Lady," the blond said in a hushed tone, stroking her back in a soothing manner. "Don't think about it too much. Everything will be fine, I promise. The right time hasn't come yet. But until that moment, we have to learn how to treat _**your**_ cat and become good parents to her".

Marinette giggled in his shoulder, hearing his last remark.

"You are just too popular among women, Monsieur Agrest. Even Bonbon can't fight your charms."

"Heh, I am her daddy after all. It's okay for her to be a little spoilt," he grinned in return just like he always did while being under the mask of Chat Noir, and averted Marinette from him a little to get a chance to look at her face.

"Yeah, yeah…" she uttered playfully, rolling her eyes, but then she was caught off guard with Adrien's sweet kiss.

"I think I should be telling you this more often, so that you know that you're the only woman who has a right to hear that."

He looked deep into her azure eyes and declared with the gentlest smile on his face.

"I love you, Marinette".

The moment those words escaped his mouth, her lips twisted in a broad smile. Despite the tell-telling blush on her face, she reached forward and kissed his smoothly-shaved cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, my Kitty," she whispered in his ear and hugged him gently.

But this moment of utter bliss couldn't last any longer…unfortunately. When unmasked Ladybug opened her eyes she witnessed an awful scene. Her smoky-coloured cat was sitting on the table and eating the bacon Adrien had already sliced and put on a plate.

He sensed his wife's tension and hurried to find out what was the problem. When he let go off Marinette and turned around, his eyes widened in terror.

A loud and strict "BONBON!" was cried out in union and echoed down the whole mansion.

 _ **A/N haha, this is it. Did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions! So, review, please~ :eager:**_

 _ **Oh, and "Bonbon" is a French word that means "Candy"**_

 _ **Happy International Cat Day, everyone!**_


End file.
